Discovering 2 things
by Shinleystar
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are married, they have a son. But Orihime comes back to town and Ichigo and Orihime discover something about Rukia's and Ichigo's son. What will it be? And would it change anything between Rukia and Ichigo? What would Orihime do?
1. Kurosaki Ichigo, meeting her again

**Hey you guys, I'm back with another story, I still have to finish my first one, but I just had a new idea and I had to put it on paper. This story will be very nice and awesome. Oh and this is not an IchigoxRukia story I am sure of it. Oh Btw, English is a foreign language for me so I can't write that well in English **

**Have fun :P**

_It was Saturday and quit silent in Karakura town. Most people were at work or were home just like the young man Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo was a young man, 22 years old and was a very good doctor. He is married to Rukia Kuchiki and they have a son called Tomoyo. Tomoyo was 2 years old and looked like his mother. Raven hair and violet colored eyes. If you would see him with Ichigo you would never thought that that was his son. Ichigo didn't really cared what other people thought of him and his family. As long as they are happy._

It was Saturday in the afternoon. Ichigo had a day off and was lying on the couch. Rukia was in the kitchen trying to feed their son. _Pff, it's so boring here. I would be better off at work then being here. Rukia is only spending time with Tomoyo. I guess she really want him to be safe, she is such a good mother, hmpf. _Suddenly Ichigo's cellphone went off. He saw at the caller ID that is was Keigo.

"Yo Ichigo, it's me Keigo!" he yelled trough the phone

" Hey Keigo, what's up?" Ichigo said annoyed

"Are you free tonight? If you were, would you like to go to this new fancy nightclub? It is not far from your house and Chad is also going."

"I don't know Keigo, It's just that I don't want to leaf Rukia alone with Tomoyo."

Suddenly Rukia entered the room and said: "It's okay Hun, you can go and have some fun, I'm not alone cause Renji is coming." Ichigo sighs.

"Okay Keigo, I'm in. where are we going to meet each other and at what time?"

" At 8 o'clock at restaurant chin-win. I see you there Ichigo!"

"Yeah, Bye!"

He hangs up and walked towards Rukia.

"Rukia, are you sure it's fine for me to go?" He said a little worried. "Yeah of course, I see that you need to have some fun. Just go and have fun with your friends, I completely trust you." The baby began to cry and Rukia walked towards her son.

_Rukia is really amazing. She trusts me completely. I don't deserve her, but she is already mine and besides Renji would be here with her so she would be fine. _Convinced that she would be all right Ichigo walked to their room.

At the other side of town a beautiful young woman walked down the street with her best friend. She had long dark orange hair, big grey eyes and was very curvy. She also had a busty chest. When they walked besides a group of men they would look at her like she was a goddess. Most man tried to hit on her but she never would take their invitations on dates and other stuff. Her heart belonged to one person. She just came back from her studies in Tokyo. She liked it there but she missed her friends so much. Now she is back and better then ever.

"Tatsuki-Chan, It's so good to be back! Now I realized how much I missed Karakura town and all of you." She wears her big smile. Tatsuki saw that Orihime was truly happy; it was not one of her fake smiles she used to put on when they were in high school. "I'm also glad that you're back Orihime, my life was much more boring with you not around." Orihime smiled. They girls went shopping and they truly had a lot of fun. They arrived at Orihime's new house.

"Wow Orihime, I can't believe that you bought that house!" Tatsuki said amazed. "Yeah, I can't believe it myself." The young healer giggled. "Come Orihime, we don't have much time it is already 8pm." Orihime looked at her friend confused. "What do you mean Tatsuki? Are we going some were?" The young raven haired girl nodded. "Hell yeah, we are going out! We need to show the world our beautiful dresses we bought today!" She took her best friend hand and they started to change themselves.

**Meanwhile….**

_It was 10 pm. The famous nightclub of Karakura was full with dancing people, happy people and people who were making out. The nightclub was loaded. There were 3 boys arriving at the nightclub. They went inside and looked at all the people._

"Wow it's pretty hot in here" Chad said. Ichigo nodded. _Yeah' it's warm in here. I never knew that there would be so much people. Well it's Saturday night, that's the night that everyone goes out. _

Keigo run to the bar and tried to hit on the ladies. Chad went also to the bar and Ichigo followed them. When they were at the bar they ordered something to drink. But they didn't know that at the bar there were 2 beautiful ladies watching them. "Excuse me, is this seat taking?" Ichigo asked at the woman who sat the chair next. "Oh no, you can take this seat." The girl turned her head and he saw her beautiful grey eyes. He began to laugh. "Inoue? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Tokyo!" The girl smiled. She was happy to see Ichigo. "Well you see Kurosaki-Kun, I was in Tokyo but recently I moved back to Karakura town. I missed it so much." Ichigo nodded. "Well I'm glad that you're back! Can I offer you a drink?" She smiled and said: "No thanks, I think I'm going to dance." Together with Tatsuki she went to the dance floor not noticing that Ichigo had his eyes focused on her.

_Wow Orihime is back! It is amazing that she came back. _He looked at her while she was dancing. He saw her ass moving and thought: _I would like to put my hands on it_ and he turned red. _What is happening to me? Did I just look at her ass? Did I just say I want to put my hands on it? Why do have this thoughts and why am I so embarrassed? _He questioned himself but he was still looking at the young goddess. He saw a man walking towards her and Ichigo's legs took over and walked to Orihime. Ichigo arrived before the strange man did; he noticed that the man looked annoyed by Ichigo's move. He chuckled, _I'm sorry dude but no one is going to touch her, not when I'm around._

He turned to Orihime, as she was surprised to see him. "Kurosaki-Kun, I've never seen you before on the dance floor." She said with a little blush.

_OMG! Ichigo is so close to me right now. What should I do? Should I ask him to dance with me? Should I kiss him? Oh come on Orihime! You are not a little girl anymore._ She gave herself a pep talk, not noticing that Ichigo looked at her with a smile. "Do you want to dance with me, Inoue?" She nodded yes and he pulled her closer to his chest. The girl blushed a lot. She could end stop. She was so happy right now. Suddenly Ichigo put his hands under her chin and made her to face his face. He lowered his hands towards her ass and their heads began to move closer while their body still reacted on the beat. Ichigo could end take it any longer and he crushed his lips on hers. She kissed him passion full back. 

_Wow, her lips taste so good, it's like I'm eating the most delicious thing on this earth. Oh and this feeling, it's inhuman. I feel amazing. I wish I could feel like this every single moment of my life. _

_Oh, Ichigo's lips feel so great. No, not great, it feels perfect. So soft, so delicious. It's like eating chocolate cake. She would like to do this every day._

They were still kissing. As her hands went trough his hair. His hands reached her ass and he hit it a few times. He heard her moan soft. _She is truly amazing._ But then they broke the kiss. They needed some air. He looked at her with love and lust. She looked at him in the same way. Their friends came to them and they danced together. He didn't kiss her again that night. But before he went home she gave him a hug and said: "I had so much fun Ichigo-Kun, here is my number. Maybe we can hang out sometimes." He replied with a smile: "Of course it sounds nice, take care."

He walked to his car and drive back to his old boring life.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. There is more that is coming your way. Maybe I'll upload this weekend another chapter but I'm not sure. **


	2. Telling you my thoughts

**Yeah man, once again I'm back with a new chapter**

**Enjoy :D **

It's been 2 weeks since Ichigo went to the nightclub. When he came home that night he realized what he did.

_Damn, I never told Orihime that I am a married man and I kissed her passion full on the lips. What a baka I am. Rukia doesn't deserve me, she deserve some one better. I need to tell her, but how and when?_

He never told his wife that he kissed Orihime or that she came back to town. No, hadn't had any time. His wife was all the time busy with Tomoyo and Renji.

Not that he mined but sometimes he wanted Rukia for himself. When always come from work he goes straight to bed. They never even make love, Ichigo could feel his dick is been drying out.

"Hey Hun, I'm going to work. I might come around 2am so you don't have to wait for me!" he yelled before going to his work.

Rukia only nodded. She closed the door and waited until she heard the car of her husband far away. She run to the telephone and called.

"Hey, coast is clear, you can visit us now.

"_Great, I'll be right there, I love you."_

"I love you too….."

She hung up and there was a little smile on her lips.

Ichigo arrived at the hospital. His dad was waiting for him.

"Hey my handsome son, how have you been?" Ichigo glared at him and said; "I'm fine dad, just a little tired." Isshin looks suspicious at his son. "I see, maybe you could take a break and have some quality time with your family. " Ichigo sighs. _Maybe I don't want to have some quality time with my family, sure I love them but I just want to be alone for a while. Oh man, I really need to talk with someone about this._

Then he remembers, he has Orihime's number. He doubted. _should I call her? Does she even have time for me? _But then he called her. It rang 3 times then he heard a sweet voice of a young women.

"**Hello, this is Inoue Orihime, how can I help you?"**

Ichigo laughed in himself. _Inoue is such a funny girl_

"**Hi Inoue, it's me Ichigo."**

"**Ah Kurosaki-Kun**, **we haven't spoke each other for quite some time now, is there anything I could do for you?" **she tried to sound so professional as possible. It makes Ichigo Chuckled

"**Uh well, I wonder if you have any spare time after 8pm?"**

"**I always have time to help or cheer up a friend!"** she said cheerfully although Ichigo didn't like the sound of friends.

"**Thanks Inoue, let's meet up at the beach at 8 okay."**

"**Sure, I will bring some food."**

"**See you then, Inoue"**

"**Jep, bye Kurosaki-Kun."**

She hung op her phone and her best friend was behind her. "Who was that?" her best friend asked curious. "Oh, that was Kurosaki-Kun. He asked me if he could meet me at the beach tonight." Tatsuki raised her eyebrow. "So he asked you to meet him at the beach? What is he thinking? Is he trying to ruin his marriage?" The goddess looked shocked at her friend. "uhm Tatsuki, did I heard you just said that he is married?" Tatsuki nodded. "He's married to Rukia, they even have a son." Orihime looked upset. _Why didn't Ichigo tell her that he was married? Why did he kiss her at the nightclub? Wait, maybe he wants to meet me at the beach and tell me that he has a family. _

Orihime felt a pain in her heart. She didn't wanted to meet Ichigo again, but she pushed herself to go. 

Ichigo was standing on the beach. He wears a black t-shirt and grey jeans. He looked at the sea thinking of Orihime. _Where could she be? It has been 8pm a long time ago? Did she forget? Or did something come up? _Ichigo was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't saw that Orihime walked up to him.

Orihime wears a yellow summer dress. It showed some cleavage. She yelled: "Hey, Kurosaki-Kun!" He turned around and there was a smile on his face. He was really happy to see Inoue after 2 weeks. Those weeks had been boring, nothing fun happened. Orihime sat down and gave Ichigo some food.

"So Kurosaki-Kun, what did you want to discuss?" She felt pain wen she said that. "Inoue, I need your help." He sounded serious. Orihime grabbed some sand and said: "Is it about your wife and son?" Ichigo looked shocked when she said that. "How do you know that I have a family?" the girl smiled. "Tatsuki of course. She tells me everything." Ichigo looked at the girl next to him. She looked so beautiful in her summer dress. "Kurosaki-Kun, I will do my best to help you but can you tell me what the problem is?" she said shy. Ichigo nodded and began. "So I have a son called Tomoyo. He is 2 years old and looks exactly like Rukia. He doesn't look anything like me at all. Every time I am around the little fellow I feel weird. It feels like he is not my son. He refuses to do anything with me and he only wants his mother or Renji. When Renji is around, Tomoyo, Rukia and Renji act like one big family. I feel so left out. I don't know what to do. I really feel like he is not mine. Inoue could you help me?" He looked at her helpless.

She put her hands on his and looks him in the eye. "I will help you Kurosaki-Kun, I will help you discover if Tomoyo is your son or not." She smiled at him.

He felt relived. This beautiful young and smart girl would help him. Now he only hopes that he could keep his mind straight. He picked up her hand and gave it a gently kiss.

**So that was it for today, I think it was a short chapter. Next Chapter will be longer I think. Hoped you enjoyed it. **

**See you next time**


	3. A secret

**Hola, all my readers. So okay, I know that Tomoyo is a girls name but for now the baby's name is still Tomoyo. I hope you'll like this chapter!**

"Orihime, Orihime! Wait up!" The young healer turned around. There she saw her old friend Ishida. "Oh hey Ishida, long time no see. How have you been?" Ishida walked up to Orihime. "I've been good. What are you doing in Karakura town?" The young Ishida was a doctor just like Ichigo. They worked at the same hospital. Only Ishida works at the laboratory. "Oh, I just came back from my studies Ishida-Kun." She smiled at him.

_Orihime is back in town. She looks even prettier than when she was in high school. I wonder if she met Ichigo already and that she knows that he is married to Kuchiki-San. She doesn't really seem heartbroken. Maybe I should ask her out and then we could catch up again. Maybe then I should tell her my feelings towards her._

"Ishida-Kun, Ishida-Kun? Are you all right?" She looked worried at him. "Oh yes Inoue-San I'm fine. I wonder if you are free tomorrow night?" He looked not at Orihime, he was scared of her reaction. "Uhm, I'm sorry Ishida-Kun, but I have an appointment tomorrow night. Maybe some other time." Ishida nodded. "It's okay Orihime. I see you around." The Quincy tried not to look disappointed. _At least I tried._

Rukia walked towards her son and Renji. They were home. Renji was giving the little guy his breakfast. "So Rukia how is your relationship with Ichigo?" Renji was holding the laughing child. "Oh, I don't know. He spends a lot of time at his work and he comes home late. We don't really talk anymore, but I don't really care. I still have you." She gave the red haired guy a long kiss on his mouth. "I love you Renji." She smiled. "I love Tomoyo and you too."

_I'm so tired. Man, I just want to sleep and dream about a wonderful life. Don't want to work anymore. Just so tired. I need some sleep. _Ichigo was so tired. When he came come last night his wife was already asleep. He went to bed and at 4am the baby just cried and he woke up. He could end sleep anymore. _Ah damn, my head is killing me. I really need to go on a break just like my dad told me but not with my family. _

"Hey Kurosaki-Kun!" Ichigo looked up and saw Orihime standing before him. "Hey Inoue, what are you doing here?" she wears a pink tank top and a black jacket. She also wears a black mini skirt. "Oh, I was just nearby and I thought: Maybe I should pay Kurosaki-Kun a visit." He smiled at her.

_She looks so beautiful today. I just want to kiss her and hold her tight. I want her nearby me._

"So are you busy Kurosaki-Kun?" he nodded no. "Let's go out for lunch Inoue and btw, call me Ichigo. We know each other for so long now, there is no need to be so formal." A light blush appeared on her cheeks. "Of course uh Kuro… I mean Ichigo, and you can call me Orihime." He chuckled. "Sure, let's go!"

Ichigo did not know that when he walked out of the hospital with Orihime that someone was watching him. It was his old man. _I can't believe that Ichigo is so happy around Orihime. Well, she kind of reminds me of Masaki. They both are friendly, and both make Ichigo happy. _Isshin laughed. _It's nothing like Ichigo to be with a woman like her. He must have discovered his feelings for her. Good luck son and make me lot of beautiful grandchildren. _

"Oh the weather is so nice today! Maybe we could go to the park after lunch?" Ichigo looked in Orihime's big cute grey eyes. "Yeah of course Orihime. Sounds fun." _I could never resist those eyes of hers._

**A few minutes later…**

"Oh my gosh! We can't eat here Orihime. It's to expensive and I can't let you pay!" Ichigo looked surprised at the place. "It's okay Ichigo, they just put it on my card." She said shy. They walked to a table that was near the window. Orihime looked outside.

_I'm so glad that I'm with Ichigo. He might be married and he might have a son but that will never change the fact that I love him. Even if he doesn't love me, he still wants to be my friend…_

"So, what are you ordering Orihime?" Ichigo looked at the auburn haired girl. "Oh, just the same as always, a tuna salad." A moment later they ordered and they ate in silence. After that they went to the park. They lied in the grass.

"I just love the park! It brings so much good memories back." Ichigo replied with: "yeah." Ichigo closed his eyes and listen to the sounds that was around him. Slowly he felt asleep. Orihime of course noticed this and looked at his body. _He is so cute when he's asleep. I just want to lie next to him and put my head on his chest. _Orihime had a hard time controlling herself. She lied next to him holding his hand.

A guy with glasses walked in the park. He suddenly saw bright orange hair. He could end miss it. _Hey, what is Ichigo doing in the park? I thought he was at his work? _But then suddenly he froze. He saw Ichigo laying in the grass and next to him the girl he loved for a long time. _What is Orihime doing here and with Ichigo? Don't tell me he found out about Kuchiki secret. What should I do? _

Ishida was in panic. He runs away. Far from the place where he saw his rival with the love of his life.

**A/N: So this was another chapter. I think that this was a boring chapter but I had to write this. So Ishida is in love with Orihime and Rukia and Renji have a secret. What will happen next chapter? Well you will see. Maybe I will post tomorrow a next Chapter but I'm not sure cause next week I have exams.**


	4. This is the plan

**Yo, Yo, Yo guys. I'm back with a new chapter. This one will be exciting **

**Oh and btw thanks for the reviews! I love you guys!**

_**What happened last chapter:**_

Ishida was in panic. He runs away. Far from the place where he saw his rival with the love of his life

_Bzzzzzz, Bzzzzzz_.

Rukia picks up her phone.

"**Hello this is Rukia, who is this?"**

"**Hey Rukia, it's me, Ishida. I need to ask you something."**

"**Sure, go ahead."**

"**Does Ichigo know about you and Renji?" **

"**No he doesn't. Why do you ask?"**

"**No it's nothing, but be careful Rukia, I think he may suspect something."**

"**Thanks for the warning Ishida. I have to go now, we'll be in touch."**

She hangs up the phone, she sitting in the chair thinking.

_Does Ichigo know about Renji and me? How did he figure it out? Does he know the secret about Tomoyo? Who told him? I really need to figure it out!_

_**At the other side of town, Ichigo and Orihime were at Orihime's house**_

"Wow Orihime, I can't believe this is your house. It is so big and beautiful." _Just like you._ He thought. "thank you, Ichigo-Kun!" She smiled happily, putting her purse on the table. "make yourself at home. Do you want some tea?" Ichigo nodded. He sat on the couch and looked at the shrine of her deceased brother. Next to the shrine there was a picture of Orihime, Tatsuki, Ishida, Sado and Ichigo himself. It was made when they graduate. Ichigo smiled at the picture. _Those were nice times._

"Here is your tea, Ichigo-Kun." Orihime puts the cup on the table, she sits next to Ichigo. "thanks Orihime." He picked up the cup from the table and he sipped of his drink. There was a nice silence between them. Orihime looked at the man she loved for years and still love. _It is so sad for Ichigo that he feels so lonely at home. I really need to help him with his son. Oh I have a great idea!_

"Hey Ichigo-Kun, I have a idea!" Orihime said exciting. "what kind of Idea do you have in mind Orihime?" Ichigo looked curious. He really wants to know Orihime's idea and what it is about. "You asked my help to prove that Tomoyo is your son, didn't you?" Ichigo nodded yes. "Well, I've been thinking and I know how we can figure it out. We need to do a DNA test." Orihime was so glad that she came with an idea. "Yeah, that is a good idea, but how are we going to get some DNA of Tomoyo?" Ichigo asked. "It's easy, just grab one of his used pacifiers with saliva on it and keep it in a sealed plastic bag." Ichigo was surprised at the idea. "And I thought that you would know how it worked, and you're a doctor!" Orihime laughed. "I'm just teasing you Ichigo-Kun." Ichigo loved how she smiled. _She is just like an angel, she is my angel._

"Orihime, I think it's a great idea, we should definitely do it. Meet me tomorrow at the hospital at ten. Then we will give the stuff to Ishida and then he can examine the saliva." "Okay, Ichigo-Kun. Sounds like a good plan!"

She gave him a nice smile and Ichigo went home.

The next morning was peaceful at the Kurosaki household. Ichigo was busy with his breakfast and Rukia was as always trying to feed their son. "So Hun, at what time are you coming home today?" Rukia asked. "Oh well, I don't know, but I think it will be late so you don't have to wait." Rukia sighs. "Ichigo, what happened between us?" Ichigo looked questioningly at Rukia. "What are you talking about Rukia?" The small woman sat beside him. "Don't you notice Ichigo? We never talk like we used to talk, we never spend time together or even eat dinner together like a family. And now you ask me what I'm talking about! You BAKA! Al those nights I'm feeling so lonely. You come home late and when you have a day off you are always acting like it is so boring to be around me." The small woman face was red of anger. Ichigo looked surprised at her. "I'm sorry Hun, you're right. I didn't mean to hurt you. I will make it up." He gave her a small kiss on the lips. She smiled at him. Ichigo walked to his little son. He was sleeping and seemed to have a nice dream. The little boy slept with a smile on his face. Ichigo grabbed the pacifier just like Orihime told him to do and sealed it in a plastic bag.

_I feel so guilty, should I do this? After all those things that Rukia said. There is no doubt that he's mine. Should I call Orihime, or should I tell Rukia how I feel? Ahrg, why is this so hard? No, I have to do what my heart tells me. I feel like he isn't mine. I have to do this for myself. _

Ichigo put the plastic bag in his workbag. He looked at his watch. _So it's 9am. Just on time. _"Hey Rukia, I'm off to my work, see you later." She smiled at him before he left for his work.

**Meanwhile….**

Orihime woke up and stretched. She was in such a good mood. _Today I'm going to help Ichigo to solve this problem. I actually hope that the boy isn't his son. But that that is so selfish of me! I can't think like that. All that matter is that Ichigo is happy, even if it is with Rukia and not with me._ She walked towards the shower and she shower for a long time. Just to get her mind straight.

When she came from the shower she saw that she received a text message.

_From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Time: 9.23am_

_**Hey Orihime, I'm already at my work, just tell me when you're ready to come. I'll be waiting! **_

_**Bye, **_

_**Ichigo**_

Orihime smiles at her phone. _Okay here I go, to help Ichigo and don't think selfish Orihime!_ She picks her car keys and walked to her car. She drove with high speed to the hospital. While she was driving she texted Ichigo.

_To: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Time: 9.45am_

_**Good morning Ichigo, I am on my way to the hospital. I should be there in just 5 minutes. Hope you're ready.**_

_**See you soon**_

_**Orihime**_

Five minutes she arrived at the hospital. She saw Ichigo waiting for her in the parking lot. "Hey Orihime, good to see you again! Are you ready?" Orihime nodded and said: "yeah, but the real question is: Are you ready?" Ichigo laughed. "Yeah, I'm totally ready. Let's pay Ishida a visit."

The 2 orange-headed adults were on their way to Ishida. Ishida was in the lab busy with some new research. His assistant came into his office. "Uhm, Uryuu-Sama, doctor Kurosaki Ichigo is here to see you. Can I let him in?" _Heh? What is Ichigo doing here? _"Uryuu-Sama?" The young assistant looked concerned at her boss. "Of course Emiko, let him in."

Ichigo and Orihime walked into Ishida's office. Ishida was surprised to see Orihime with Ichigo. "What an unexpected visit is this. Is there something I could help you with?" Ishida asked curious. Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, can you compare my DNA with someone?" Ishida put his glasses on his face. "Oh of course I can, but may I ask who that someone is?" Orihime began to talk. "It is his son Tomoyo, Ichigo just want to make sure that it is his son and not somebody else." "Sure thing, I'll do it. The result will be ready in a week." Ichigo was tensed. "Thanks for you're help Ishida-Kun." Orihime said and together with Ichigo she walked out of the office.

After they left Ishida grabbed his phone and called someone.

"**Hey, I've think we got a problem."**

**A/N: So I hoped you liked this chapter? Next chapter will be very exciting. Cause there is going to happen a lot of things. Oh and everyone who reads this. Thanks for reading**

**Bye,**

**Shineley Star :D**


	5. What should I do?

**Hey everyone, here is another chapter of discovering 2 things**

**Have fun!**

**A week later**

It was evening, Ichigo came home early just for his wife. But when he came home, Renji and Rukia were so busy with playing with Tomoyo that Ichigo felt left out and was frustrated.

_Damn it! I know I sound selfish but I came home early just for Rukia, and what do I found, just a busy Rukia and Renji. Shs, I better go._

Ichigo grabbed his jacket and went outside. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"**Hello, whom am I speaking with?"**

"_**Hey Orihime, it's me Ichigo. Is it alright for me to stop by?"**_

"**You mean now? Yeah sure, why not." **

"_**Thanks Orihime, I'll be on my way."**_

Ichigo went to his car and drives to Orihime's house. After 10 minutes he arrived at her house. He walked slowly to her front door and he nocked on the door. The girl who opened the door looked so stunning. She wears a short light yellow dress. The girl was wearing the most beautiful smile on earth. Ichigo smiled when he saw her like that. _Damn she looks so good. I wonder how she looks without her dress_. Ichigo turned red. "Come in Ichigo-Kun." Orihime held the door open for him. "thanks Orihime." He walked into her living room and settled himself down on her comfy couch. She put some drinks on the table and cookies. She looked satisfied at the table.

"So Ichigo-Kun, why did you want to stop by?" Her face flushed. "Well, I just wanted to be with you, your such a good friend and you helped me. It's nice to be around you." A small smile was on his face. Orihime nodded and said: "thank you Ichigo-Kun, I like it too to be around you. You're such a nice person." "ah, thanks Orihime." And they sat there on the couch in silence. Orihime was the fist to break the silence.

"uh, Ichigo. What will you do when you find out that Tomoyo isn't your son? Are you going to leave Rukia then?" Ichigo scowled and Orihime smiled faintly. "I never really thought about that you know. I maybe will leave Rukia and start a new life. But I'm not sure." Orihime nodded and grabbed Ichigo's hand. _His hands are so big and rough, but also soft at the same time._

Ichigo looked in her amazing big grey eyes. They were filled with concern, curiosity and love. Ichigo face came closer to hers. She could feel his breath all over her face. She looked in his beautiful golden brown eyes. She loved those eyes so much, she was never tired to look at them. Ichigo pulled Orihime closer and he kissed her gently on the lips. She did not hesitated and kissed him back. His tong waited for her to open her mouth. When she opened her mouth his tong went inside her. She could feel his hands going to the back of her dress looking for the zipper to unlock her dress. Her hands were under his t-shirt. Exploring his strong chest.

When his hands found the zipper they unlocked her dress. They were still kissing. _Oh Ichigo is such an amazing kisser. But is it okay to kiss him? Is it okay for him to explore my body. What about Rukia? I need to stop now! But I can't my body won't listen. _Ichigo slowly removed her dress. She was only in her bra and panties. Orihime's hands removed Ichigo's t-shirt and then his pants. Ichigo looked at the young girl and thought _she is so sexy right now! Oh man, I just want to touch those beautiful big breasts. I want to be inside her._

Ichigo picked Orihime up and he carried her to her bedroom. In her bedroom was a king sized bed. Ichigo put Orihime back on the ground and he removed her bra. Then his arms went over her chest. She blushed heavy.

"Before we are going to do this I need to know a few things." Ichigo said in a low tone. It kinda sounds sexy. Orihime thought. "Am I your first Orihime?" She nodded slowly yes. "I see, and are you sure you want to do this?" Orihime nodded again. "okay, and the last question. Are you nervous?" He turned her around so that she could face him. "Yes, I am Ichigo." Ichigo hugged her and put her slowly on the bed. Orihime could see that Ichigo's manhood was already in the mood. Ichigo kissed Orihime passionate on the lips. His hands went towards her breasts. Here nipple's stiffened and soft moans came out of her mouth. It turned Ichigo on and Ichigo's actions made her wet. She liked the feeling he gave her. She waited for this so long. Ichigo's mouth went to her breasts and he began to suck it. Orihime moaned louder.

The orange-haired boy hands made their way to her panties. He said "So Orihime , I see that you're already wet." He grins. His 2 fingers went inside her and Orihime moans were louder. She moaned his name. "Oh, Ichigo go on!" Ichigo has a big smirk on his face. Then Orihime's hands went over his chest and looked seduce fully at Ichigo. She pulls off his boxer and now she could see his big manhood. Her eyes could pop out of her eye socket. _It is so BIG! _Ichigo lied down on his back and Orihime's hands were on his manhood. She put the big cock in her mouth and she started sucking. Ichigo was breathing heavy and started to moan. "Oh Orihime, you're so amazing. Keep going!" she went faster and faster. Ichigo said: "Orihime, I'm coming." "It's okay Ichigo, I will suck it all up." And she did what she said. He could hear her say: hmmm. He pushed the young healer onto the bed and his cock went slowly inside her. "this may hurt a little bit." She nodded. When Ichigo went inside her he saw that she was in pain. "oh Orihime, do I need to stop?" Ichigo asked concerned. "No, it's okay, I like it."

Ichigo went up and down and soon went Orihime's pain over into pleasure. "Oh ICHIGO! Faster, faster. Ichigo grabbed her hips to get a good grip. He felt that he was going to climax. Orihime felt the same. They screamed each other name out loud and then they climaxed. Ichigo lied next besides her, holding her in his arms. "I'm a little tired Ichigo-Kun." He nodded and said: "Yeah sorry, I asked a lot from you, go and just have a nice dream." He gave her a kiss on her lips before they felt asleep.

The next morning Orihime wake up in the arms of the man she love. He was still asleep. She snuggled into his chest. _I can't believe what just happened last night. It was so amazing. I am really glad that Ichigo was my first._

Then the body of the man began to move. "Ohayo Ichigo." She smiled at him. "Ohayo Orihime, did you slept well?" "yeah, and that is all because of you." She kissed him on the lips. "hmm, I could be used to this." Ichigo said. Looking playfully at Orihime. "let's take a shower together." Said the young man as he carried the young woman into the bathroom.

While they where in the bathroom, Ichigo got a text message from Ishida.

_From: Ishida Uryuu_

_Time: 10.01am_

_**Hey Kurosaki, I said that I would have the result today but I was mistaken. They should be ready in a couple of weeks. We will keep in touch.**_

_**Ishida Uryuu**_

Ishida walked in a hallway of the hospital. He heard someone calling his name. "Hey Ishida! We need to talk." He turned around and there he saw Rukia standing before him. "Well good morning, Kuchiki-San. And what made you come o the hospital?" He said with no expression on his face. "Renji told me about the DNA test you are running for Ichigo, am I right?" "Yes you're right but follow me. It is too dangerous to talk about it here. Let's go to my office." The small woman nodded and followed the young doctor.

A moment later they arrived at Ishida's office. "Take a seat Rukia, and tell me what you want to know." Rukia took a seat and looked straight at Ishida. "I want to know why Ichigo wants to do a DNA test and what the results are." Ishida pushed his glasses back to his eyes. "I see, well Kurosaki came last week to me and he asked if I could examine the DNA of his and Tomoyo. He wants to be sure that it is his son." Rukia went mad. "WHAT! So he thinks that Tomoyo isn't his. Since when doesn't he trust me anymore?" Ishida took a seat at his desk. "Rukia, I think you need to be honest, we both know that Tomoyo isn't his son." Rukia nodded. "But we also know that it is for the best to keep it from Ichigo." Rukia said. Ishida gave the DNA results to Rukia. "Look Rukia, this is the result." Rukia took a look at the paper and said: "Ishida, you know what you have to do. I have completely faith in you. You've done it before, I know that you can change it again." Ishida took the paper and said: "Of course miss Kuchiki-San. Don't worry it will be alright."

While Rukia and Ishida were talking they did not know that someone was listening to their conversation. _I know it is wrong too eavesdrop, But they think that they can fool my son, they are so wrong!_ _They can't keep the truth forever from Ichigo. And I am going to make sure that Ichigo hears the truth. _Isshin walked away with a smirk on his face.

**A/N: Man, man. I am in the mood to write. So ****CharNinja LOL**** you really gave me a good idea. There is going to be a fight but that is going to happen later on in the story, so don't worry. This Chapter was so much fun to write, cause the end is so exciting. Well I hope you liked it!**


	6. Feeling Pain

**Yo, so I heard that my story is a little bit confusing? Well that is going to change in chapter 7. But for now, have fun with chapter 6**

2 weeks later. Orihime was at Tatsuki's house. They had some catching up to do.

"Tatsuki-Chan, last few weeks I feel really sick." Orihime said. Tatsuki looked concerned at her friend. "really Orihime? Why didn't you call me? You know that I am always there for you!" Orihime smiled faintly. "I know Tatsuki-Chan, but I'm a grown woman now, I need to stand up and take care for myself." Tatsuki nodded and said: "Did you see a doctor Orihime? Cause it is strange that you are feeling sick for a week now. You didn't have sex lately did you Orihime?" Orihime blushed. "Well Tatsuki-Chan, I wanted to talk about that with you." She said shy. "WHAT! I will kick that guy his ass. Who is he?" Tatsuki's face was red with anger. "Tatsuki-Chan, please don't hurt him. I will tell who it is if you promise not to hurt him." Tatsuki nodded yes. "Okay, well 2 weeks ago, Ichigo made love with me and it was so perfect." Tatsuki could end hold it any longer. "WHAAAAAT! ICHIGO DID WHAT TO YOU!" Tatsuki grabbed a pillow and punched it. Then suddenly she walked out of the room and said: "Orihime stay here, I'll be right back." Tatsuki run to the pharmacy. After 15 minutes she returned. "Hey Tatsuki-Chan you're back. And what do you have there in your hands?" Tatsuki walked up to Orihime and gave her a pregnancy test. "Here you go, this may be the answer to your morning sicknesses." Orihime looked scared at the test and took it. She disappeared in the bathroom.

_It's been a few minutes now. When will it be ready. I am so nervous, what if I am pregnant? Should I tell Ichigo about it or do I have to keep it a secret? Oh, I can't wait anymore I need to know it now!_

Orihime looked at the test. She saw that the box of the test was green. She began to cry. Tatsuki knocked at the door. "Are you alright Orihime?" Orihime wiped her tears away and said: "Yes Tatsuki I'm fine." She opened the door and Tatsuki was standing in front of her. Tatsuki pulled her into a hug and said: "It is going to be okay, don't worry."

It was evening and Ichigo slept save and sound. Rukia was watching him. Ichigo murmured something in his sleep. "Orihime, come back. Orihime." Rukia was shocked when he heard him say that in his sleep. _Did my Ichigo just dreamed of Orihime Inoue? Is she back in town? I thought she was in Tokyo. I think I need to ask Tatsuki._

The next morning Rukia called Tatsuki.

"**Hey Tatsuki, It's me Rukia. How are you?**

"_**Hey Rukia, I'm fine and how are you and the family?"**_

"**We are doing fine, I have a question for you."**

"_**sure you can ask me anything."**_

"**So Tatsuki, is Orihime back in town?**

"_**Yeah, you didn't know about that? I thought Ichigo told you, and he was one of the first who knew that." **_

"**Oh, really? Well thanks Tatsuki. I have to go. Bye"**

"_**Bye Rukia."**_

So Orihime is back in town and Ichigo is having dreams about her. Who does she thinks she is. Messing with my family.

"Oh Orihime-Chan!" Miss Mo called her assistant. "Yes Mo-Sama, how can I help you?" Orihime asked her boss. "What do you think of this?" Her boss gave some flowers. "they are so beautiful Mo-Sama." Miss Mo smiled and said: "I knew you liked them, oh and Orihime, you can take a break. You worked so hard those few hours. You deserve a break." Orihime smiled and thanked her boss. They were at the park looking for a beautiful wedding location for their clients.

Rukia, Ichigo and Tomoyo were also in the park. Rukia talked Ichigo in to take a walk with her and Tomoyo. "This is so nice honey, walking in the park just like other family's do." Ichigo nodded. Then suddenly Rukia saw in front of her an auburn haired woman. She knew exactly who it was. _Well, well, if it isn't Orihime. _The family walked towards the young woman. "Hello Orihime!" Ichigo said with a smile. "Oh hello, Rukia-Chan, Ichigo-Kun, oh and that must be the little Tomoyo." Orihime smiled at the little boy. The little boy smiled back. _His smile reminds me of Abarai-Kun_ she thought.

Rukia walked towards Orihime and said: "Orihime it's been a long time, can I speak you in private?" Ichigo looked weird at his wife. "Sure Rukia." Orihime followed Rukia. They went to a place were Ichigo could end here them.

"So Orihime, since when did you came back?" Rukia asked. "Just 4 weeks ago." The beautiful lady said. "Orihime I will keep this short but there is something you must know, I don't want you near my family. Not near Ichigo or Tomoyo. Is that clear! Don't think you can take Ichigo away from me. He loves me and only me remember that." Orihime nods and she swallows. Orihime walked away, she felt pain in her heart. She did her best not to cry. She walked past Ichigo. He said: "hey Orihime, is something wrong?" But she didn't reply. She did not notice him. She walked straight to her boss asking if she could go home.

In the hospital Isshin was walking into the records room. Looking for the DNA results of the test Ishida did. He looked at the first drawer and he found it. _Yes, I've got it. Hopefully nobody saw me, well Emiko would end tell her boss, she trust me. _Isshin took the results and left the records room, looking if somebody was watching him.

The evening came and Orihime was lying in her bed. When she came home she spend a lot of time in the bathroom. She threw up, she felt so miserable. Her eyes were swollen of crying. She did not like to cry but I was so painful. Every word Rukia said to her, it hurt so much. She was crying again.

_Why do I have to feel so miserable? Why am I not happy? I hate Rukia! I don't want to hate her but I do. She ruined my dreams and my life. _

Her phone went off. It was Ichigo.

"**Hey Orihime, it's me. Are you all right? You seemed very upset this afternoon." **

"_**Hi Ichigo-Kun, it's nothing I'm just a little tired that's all. But I have to go bye."**_

And before he could say anything else she already hung up.

_I don't care anymore, I don't care if you love me or not. I don't care if you hate me Rukia. But one thing I do know is that I am going to raise this baby, with my own love and own power. _

**A/N: Yeah I'm done writing. This Chapter was so hard to write. So tired right now, but I hope you like it. Next Chapter will be more fun, I promise!**


	7. I Will Get To You

**Kon' nichiwa my readers, I have no school so you are lucky, here is anther Chapter of Discovering 2 things. Enjoy**

Ichigo walked in the hallway of the hospital. It was late and quiet. _What shall I do? I wonder what dad is doing? Or Yuzu and Karin. I haven seen then in a long time. It been 2 years sins they left Karakura town. _Ichigo walked to the receptionist and said: "Hello miss, do you know if Kurosaki Isshin is around?" The woman looked at the computer and said: "Ah you must be Kurosaki Ichigo, Well mister Kurosaki is not here at the hospital. I don't know where he is. I'm sorry." Ichigo sighs, "No it's okay. It wasn't that important. Thank you for your help." He walked to his car. _11:29 pm_ showed his phone. Ichigo started his car and began to drive.

_I feel so lonely; I wish that Sora were here with me. He always cheered me up in no time. _The young woman walked up to her bother's shrine. "Hello Onii-Chan, it's been a while. A lot happened in a small amount of time. I know that when I tell you this you're not going to be proud of me. But it just happened. 2 and a half-week ago I made love with Ichigo it was nice. He was so gentle and soft. But here is the thing, we did not use protection and now I am pregnant." She began to cry. "I am so sorry Onii-Chan, but it just happened. Tatsuki said that I needed to remove the child but I can't just kill a baby like that. That is not who I am. So I promised myself to raise this baby on my own and hat I will be the best mom ever." A little smile formed on her face. "Onii-Chan, you were the best ever and I want the same for this baby."

_Knock, knock,_ Orihime looked at the door. _Who will that be at a time like this? _The young woman opened the door and there he stood. The last person on this earth she wanted to see. "Hey Orihime, can I come in? We need to talk." Orihime nodded and let Ichigo in. they walked to the living room and Ichigo sat on a chair. "Orihime, have you been crying?" he looked worried at her. "Oh no Ichigo, it's just my allergy." He nodded. _I don't believe her; I can see that she is hurt? I need to know what Rukia said to her._ "Hey Orihime, about Thursday, what did Rukia said to you when you were alone with her?" Orihime swallow. "Uhm nothing, she was just glad I came back and all. She just wanted to say hello and that was it." She putted on one of her fake smiles. "Oh Orihime, you don't have to lie you know! Just tell me the truth!" Orihime tried not to cry. "No Ichigo-Kun, everything is alright!" Ichigo looked angry, "Orihime! You don't have to lie! Is it because we had sex? If you did not liked it you should have said so!" tears began to fall on Orihime's face and on the ground. "It is not you're your fault Kurosaki-Kun. You did nothing wrong but I did." She began to cry hard. "Oh Orihime tell.." He stopped what he was going to say. His phone was ringing.

"**Hello this is Ichigo."**

"_**Hey Ichigo, it's your old man, Are you home? I need to see you right away."**_

"**No I'm not home, I'm at Orihime's. But sure I will come, is it okay if I bring Orihime with me?"**

"_**Of course my son. Take your time, I have all the time in the world."**_

"**Okay dad, see you soon." **

"Hey Orihime my dad wants to see us." Orihime nodded. "I'm going to change Kurosaki-Kun, wait here." She walked into her room and thought: _why want Ichigo's dad to see us at an hour like this. It must be very important. _

A young man with glasses was at home thinking. He was flooded with guilt. _ I am not a good friend. Not to anyone, not to Ichigo, not to Orihime nor to Abarai-Kun. I feel so guilty about this. I could loose my license and my job. My dad would be mad at me. But would Orihime understand? She is an understanding person. She would understand, would she? Maybe after the results she would be heart broken and then I could comfort her. Oh, who am I? What did I become? Since when do I want to take advantage of the situation? I just want to be honest. I love Orihime but that big shot Kurosaki is standing in my way. He has everything I want. He has my love, I've always liked here. Since the day I met her. I know it's wrong to be jealous but I can't help it. I need Orihime and I will get her, even if it cost me my job or my friends. _

Isshin was at home. Preparing how he would bring Ichigo the news. _How could I bring it? Dear Ichigo, I have to tell you that the kid you're living with isn't yours. No, that is not good enough. Wait I've got it. My sweet loving son, I have so bad news and it is about your dear little son. Yeah that is a good start! _

Isshin was interrupted by a knock at his door.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite son and the lovely Orihime." Isshin smiled. "Dad, you know you just have one son Hu!" Isshin let Orihime and Ichigo in. "Take a seat cause this is going to take a while." Orihime and Ichigo took a seat next to each other. Orihime was not feeling comfortable to be so close to Ichigo. Isshin gave them some drinks and he sat in front of them. "So dad what's this about?"

Ichigo was scowling. "Well this is actually more about Ichigo but since you and Orihime are so close I though that she might want to know this too." Orihime was surprised about what Isshin said. _Ichigo and me are close? You should have known how close. _

"Go ahead dad, we are ready to handle the news that you have for us." Isshin looked worried but also proud at his son. "Okay, I hate to tell you this Ichigo but I've found out that Tomoyo isn't your son." Ichigo felt nothing that moment. _So, he isn't mine. I knew my feeling was right, but why do I feel nothing? And if he isn't mine, then who is the father? And what has Rukia to hide from me? Why didn't she tell me about this? Damn her! _Ichigo felt anger coming up. Then suddenly he yelled: "THAT BITCH!" Orihime was shocked.

_Tomoyo-Kun isn't his, how does Ichigo feel? Does he feel emptiness? Anger? What would he do to me if I tell him I am pregnant? Will he be happy or sad? This is so hard. _

Ichigo's blood boiled. "THAT BITCH HAD BEEN LYING TO ME FOR 2 FUCKING YEARS! HOW COULD SHE DO THIS?" Isshin tried to calm Ichigo down. "Calm down Ichigo-Kun, this is not going to help." Orihime said. She looked worried at him. "I'm sorry Orihime, but I am so angry." He bends his head and looked at the ground. "Dad? How did you know about this?" Ichigo said. Isshin sighs. "Well okay. Last week I walked in the hallway. Then suddenly I saw Rukia walking after someone. I eavesdropped and I heard that she asked the guy to change to lab results. She said that he did it before so he could do it again." Orihime's was surprised. "Why would Kuchiki-San do something like that? Is she after your money or something?" "Well, I don't know." Isshin said. Ichigo looked at his old man and said: "Dad, who was the guy Rukia talked with?" Isshin shook his head and said: "I have no idea son. I'm sorry." Isshin looked very worried. "It's okay dad, thanks for sharing this. But for now I need to think. Could you drop Orihime off, I am going for a walk and then I'm going home."

"Are you sure?" Isshin asked. "Yeah, don't worry. I won't hurt Rukia." Ichigo went outside. He began to walk and his mind drifted off.

_So Rukia has been hiding stuff for me for 2 years. It is enough! She will pay! Don't worry Rukia. I will get to you…._

_**A/N: Hey, hey, hey my readers! This was another Chapter. I hope you'll like it. And we are almost at the end of the story. Don't worry there will be 2 more chapters. I will make them extra long if you want that! Please leave a review and if you got any Ideas tell me! I'm always open for new and fresh ideas!**_

_**Bye, bye **_

_**Shineleystar **_


	8. Hurting me

**Hey guys, sorry for no update but I'm kinda down lately. Until now this week has been depressing so I had no inspiration. But now I'm back with another chapter. Hope you'll like it!**

_Hmm, I'm so tired. Just want to sleep for a week. I can't open my eyes. Not yet, please let me stay in bed a bit more. I love you my bed! Don't you ever forget that!_

Orihime opens her eyes and she looks at the alarm clock. She stares to the red numbers that are on the display of the clock. It shows _8:15am. _She sits up and put her hands on her belly. She starts talking to the baby that is inside her belly.

"_Hello little person who is inside of me. This is your mommy. I am so tired today, but I feel happy. Do you know why? Because today I going to have a raise. Isn't that exciting? Mo-Sama is giving me so much happiness since I start working for her. And when I told her I was pregnant she reacted so relaxing and happy at the same time. She really is the best boss ever. I can't wait for you to meet her! Oh and there is Tatsuki-Chan. Well you might call her aunt Tatsuki. She is the best friend in the world. I can tell her everything and I know that you will like her. She is also the childhood friend of your daddy! Speaking of your daddy, he doesn't know that you are coming. I haven't told him yet. A lot happened lately and I could end tell him. But maybe I will do it this week. I feel that this is going to be a great week and that is not only because of Mo-Sama but also because of you little baby!" _

Orihime continued to talk at the little person who is inside of her. She stands up and she goes strait to the bathroom. She feels a little bit dizzy and sick. As she walks to the toilet seat she starts to throw up. _Oh man, I hate morning sickness. _

Ichigo is still in his bed. Lying next to Rukia. She simply looks at him with a smile on her face. It is good that Ichigo is not awake. He is still mad at her for lying to him. The night he came home from his dad he was mad. He slept that night on the couch and he did not spoke to Rukia for almost 4 days. She asked him several times what she did but he did not reply. But then yesterday he came with an idea. His plan was to eavesdrop Rukia's conversations with the one mystery man. But he did not call her for days. Ichigo just had to wait until the right moment came.

_I need to take revenge, but how? I can't believe that Rukia lied to me and still is lying. Doesn't she feel any guilt? Did she even love all those years or did she only used me? This is so hard! I want her to pay, to make her feel what I feel. I wonder who the person is that changed the DNA results? Ishida still didn't call me about it though. Could it be him? No way! Ishida is been a good friend to me and I know we fight sometimes but that doesn't change our friendship, does it? Well I will wait until she talks to the mystery man!_

Ichigo opens his eyes and he see that Rukia is looking and smiling at him. He feels nothing. Normally Ichigo would blush or chuckled, he always felt special en comfortable when she looked at him like that. But now he simply feels nothing. Ichigo stands up and Rukia is greeting him happily.

"Good morning honey!" She starts to walk towards him

"Good morning Rukia." Ichigo says curt with an irritated face.

Rukia is now close to Ichigo and she is trying to hug him but her plan does not work. Ichigo just walks away towards the bathroom, locking the door and he plan to stay there for a while.

Ishida is working in his office and he drinks his cup of coffee. Today is the day that he would tell Ichigo the results of the DNA test. But first he is going to talk with Rukia.

"Mr. Ishida, here are the new results of the DNA test you asked me to bring you. " The young woman enters the room.

"Thank you Emiko, just put it on my desk."

Many people wonder why Ishida did not have a relationship his assistant Emiko. She is beautiful, friendly and smart. It is not that Ishida sees and knows these things about her but he is simply not attracted to her. He knows that Emiko has feeling for him, but if he would return them but without feeling anything for her then he would be as rude as Rukia.

_Kuchiki-San may ask me to do those things for her, but I will never be like her. I know what she does is wrong. I know what I do is wrong but I know it is for the best of everyone. _

Isshin is working in his office but he could end stop thinking of his son. It has been 4 days ago that he told him about Rukia's secret. Even though he told him, Isshin still doesn't know who the father is. Maybe I should ask Rukia about it. I know she knows definitely more about his, and I also need to know why she hurt him like that. What she really wants from him.

_Well I'm glad that Ichigo did not kill her or anything. Then I would be in trouble, not only me but also Ichigo. I wonder what Orihime would say about it. She looked so sad 4 days ago. I thought that she would be happy with the news, but she still had a sad look on her face, that poor thing_. _Something else must bug her. Maybe I could ask her what happened. _

Isshin continued to work at the files of his patients. Now knowing that in the room next to his Ishida had a phone call with Rukia.

"_**Hello misses Kuchiki-San."**_

"**Hello, who is this?"**

"_**It's me!"**_

"**Who is me?"**

"_**It's me, Ishida!"**_

"**Hey Ishida, why are you calling? Did something happen?"**

"_**No, no Rukia, I just wanted to tell you that the new DNA results are here. So that means I have to tell Ichigo the results."**_

Ichigo is walking into the room. He wants to say something but then he sees that Rukia in on the phone.

_That could be the mystery man! She can't see me right now. I have to listen to the conversation._

"**Oh is that what this is about? Before telling Ichigo the results may I see it first."**

"_**Of course Rukia, but let's meet somewhere. It is to dangerous to talk about it in the hospital."**_

"**Oh okay, I got it. Where do you want to meet me?**

"_**At the park at 2pm."**_

"**Okay, I'll see you then."**

Rukia hangs up and walks to the kitchen. Not knowing that Ichigo heard the last part of her conversation with Ishida.

_She just walks away like nothing happened. How does she do that? But more important, today she is going to meet the man or woman that changed the results. I am going to follow her, no matter what. I need to know who change the results. She will pay for everything she did to me. _

Orihime walks in the hallway of the hospital. She has an appointment with her doctor for the baby. She hums a song and smiles at everyone that walks beside her.

"Oh hello Orihime-Chan!" Isshin stands before Orihime and has a big smile on his face.

"Good morning Kurosaki-San!" she still is smiling but her eyes looks shocked.

"And what brings a beautiful lady like you here? Did something happened?" Isshin looks worried at the young auburn haired girl.

"Oh no Kurosaki-San, I just have an appointment with my doctor."

"Oh okay Orihime, but I like to talk to you if you have some time." Isshin hold her arm.

"Sure, I still have some time left." She laughs innocent

"Okay, follow me to my office."

And they are walking to Isshin's office. Isshin looks the whole way at Orihime. _How am I going to ask her what the problem is? I have no idea to address her. Maybe I should have thought this trough. _

"Take a seat Orihime-Chan!" He offers her a seat.

"Oh thank you so much Kurosaki-San. But what did you want to discuss?" she asked.

"Oh Orihime-Chan, last Thursday when I brought you home you looked a bit sad. I thought that you would be happy with the news. But you really looked down. What is going on?"

Orihime looks shocked. _Does he know that I am pregnant, that I love Ichigo?_ "Uhm Kurosaki-San, what are you talking about?" She tries to hide her shock.

Isshin sighs. "Don't try to hide it from me. You don't have to worry, I won't tell Ichigo about it. I promise, so tell me what is wrong?" Isshin takes her hand.

"Kurosaki-San you're so nice. I'm sure you make a good grandfather." Orihime smiles, she has tears in her eyes.

Isshin was quiet. _WHAAAAAT! Is she, is she? _"Hmm, Orihime are you what I think you are?" Isshin begins to smile.

"Uh, What do you think Kurosaki-San? I don't understand!" She says a bit confused.

"Orihime-Chan, are you pregnant?" Isshin already knows the answer but he want to hear it.

"Yes, I am pregnant Kurosaki-San." Isshin eyes grow wider.

"AHHHH, ORIHIME-CHAN! CONGRATULATIONS!" The man begins to hug her tightly. She smiles and can't stop.

_I am so happy that Kurosaki-San is taking this in a good way. He is the first who reacted so happy. Baby, do you hear that! Your grandpa knows that you're coming and he is happy! So am I. Now I only have to tell your daddy._

Isshin release Orihime of the hug. He is still smiling. He begins to do his crazy dance. He lifts his arms into the air and says: "Oh Masaki, our son is going to have a little baby soon. And the mother is a good-looking young woman. I am so happy Masaki!"

Orihime begins to laugh and says: "I'm sorry Kurosaki-San, but I have to go. I have an appointment right now. I will see you soon." She leaves the room smiling. _I am so glad, right now I can handle the whole world on my own. Kurosaki-San gave me happiness. _

It is 1.45pm. Rukia left the house 15 minutes ago. Ichigo is still preparing to go to the park. _I need to hurry up. The meeting with the mystery man is at 2pm. I still have 15 minutes. That means I have to run for it. _Ichigo goes outside. He begins to walk to the park. He prepares himself for the worst-case scenario. _I need to stay calm. I need to stay calm. Calm down Ichigo, just calm down._

It is 2pm. Ishida is sitting on a bench waiting for Rukia, thinking: _ Why does Rukia want to see it again. She already saw it. She knows how it looks like; maybe she just want to make sure everything is all right._ Ishida nods.

"_Hello, Ishida!" _Rukia walks toward Ishida. "It's been a long time! I need to see you more often." She smiles happily.

"Yeah you're right Rukia, so how is Tomoyo doing?" Ishida said, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, he's just doing fine. He is a big boy now! And how is Emiko-San doing?"

"Emiko is fine, she works hard, just like always." Ishida smiles.

Rukia and Ishida are talking and laughing. Ichigo is standing behind a tree and he listen to everything they talk about. He is shocked that Ishida is the mystery man. _What Ishida? Why would he help her! I am his friend; I have been good to him. In bad and good times, what made him to help Rukia? Did she force him? _He feels his blood boil of anger. _No Ichigo, you need to stay calm, calm. _

"So Rukia, Why don't we come to business? I don't have a lot of time" Ishida says sudden. Rukia nods.

Ishida grab a white big envelope. He gives it to Rukia. She opens it carefully. She looks at the paper and she has a big grin on her face. Then she looks at Ishida.

"It's good, just like always. I knew I could trust you Ishida." Rukia says with still a smirk on her face.

"Thank you Rukia, but I wonder. Why do you want it to keep I from Kurosaki?" Ishida asked careful.

"Well I don't really know. Maybe because I'm to scared to lose him? I know that I love him but sometimes I just need somebody else to hold me, somebody else that gives me pleasure. Sure Ichigo is sweet and protective and that he has a lot of knowledge and money." Ishida nods.

Ichigo could end believe his ears. _She is just using me! I thought she loved me! I thought that I was the only one. I thought she just made a mistake just not to tell me about the baby but now she also tells him that she is cheating on me for all those years! _Ichigo could not hold his anger anymore. He jumps away from he tree as he screams: "RUKIA KUCHIKI! HOW COULD YOU?"

Rukia turns around and there she sees Ichigo standing before her. "Hey honey, what are you doing here?" she says shaking.

"OH I DON'T KNOW WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME!" Ichigo screams.

"Please Kurosaki, don't scream. This is a public place. You don't want to embarrass us or yourself." Ishida says

"SHUT IT, ISHIDA. YOU ARE A FAKE JUST LIKE THAT LITTLE BITCH." You could see the anger in Ichigo's eyes. Rukia never saw him that angry.

"Pff, Kurosaki don't talk big please. I'm not in the mood for this." Ishida stands up. Ichigo wants to make a move but somebody is holding him back. He turns around and he sees that his father is holding his arms.

"Calm down Ichigo, there is no need to make a fuss of this." Isshin says in a calm tone.

"OLD MAN YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT SHE DID TO ME! SHE BROKE ME! SHE USED ME! CAN'T YOU SEE?" Ichigo is still tensed.

Rukia wants to walk away but then Ichigo screams again. "RUKIA, HOW DARE YOU!" his face is red with anger. Then suddenly she begins to cry.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo, I didn't want to hurt you like this. I did this for us, I love you honey. Please forgive me." Tears are rolling from her face.

"SHUT UP! YOU NEVER LOVED ME. IF YOU LOVED ME THEN YOU WOULD TELL ME THE TRUTH! IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME THEN YOU WOULD NEVER EVER CHEATED ON ME ALL THOSE YEARS!" Isshin had to do his best to hold Ichigo back.

"BAKA ICHIGO, I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS BEEN LYING! WHO CHEATED! DID YOU FORGOT? YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT BITCH! I'M NO THE ONLY ONE TO BLAME YOU KNOW!" Rukia screams back. She walks to Ichigo and she slaps him on the face. Ichigo begins to laugh.

"Yeah you're right, I slept with her. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? I FUCKED HER, I FUCKED HER HARD AND I LOVED EVERY MINUTE OF IT. THE WAY SHE MOANED AND CALLED MY NAME. THE WAY WE MOVED, THE WAY WE KISSED. IT WAS LIKE MAGIC! SO ARE YOU HAPPY NOW RUKIA?

Rukia wants to slap Ichigo but then Renji hold her back. "Come on Rukia, stay calm." Rukia begin to cry and scream. She points her finger to a person that is standing beside Ichigo.

"YOU, YOU, YOU! THIS IS ALLYOUR FAULT. YOU RIPPED MY FAMILY APART! I HATE YOU!" She screams and looks at the young auburn haired woman that was standing next to Ichigo with tears on her face.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT TROUBLE. THANKS TO YOU I AM GOING TO LOSE MY HUSBAND. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR THAT SELFISH! YOU DID NOT ONLY HAD SEX WITH MY MAN BUT YOU ALSO ARE CARRING HIS BABY INSIDE THAT DISPICABLE BODY OF YOURS!" Rukia cries harder.

Orihime is standing there nubs. _Did she just tell everyone that she is pregnant? I can't believe it._ Orihime looks at Rukia like she is crazy.

"What did you say Rukia?" Ichigo said with almost no power in his voice.

"I SAID THAT SHE IS PREGNANT. SHE IS CARRING YOUR CHILD!" Rukia could not hold it any longer. She walks to Orihime and says: "You don't have to hide it you know. Tatsuki told me everything. She told me that right now you're almost a month pregnant and that you are planning to raise the kid alone"

Orihime could not believe what she is hearing. Her best friend told Rukia everything without asking her if she was okay with it! Orihime begins to cry as hard as she can. Falling on the ground. Isshin picks her up.

"Is it true Orihime? Is everything true that Rukia said? Are you pregnant with my baby? Did you plan not to tell me?" Ichigo says with a cold voice.

Orihime cries. She could not answer the question. She is too broken. "I'm sorry Kurosaki-Kun, Kuchiki-San, Abarai-Kun, Kurosaki-San and Ishida-Kun. I know I am a horrible person. I don't deserve to be with you, to be friends with you. I am selfish."

Ichigo's blood is boiling again. _I need to leave. I need to go now! I need to think! I have to go!_ Ichigo looks at Orihime and then runs away. He hears his father calling out his name but he did not stop. He runs like his life is depending on it. _Why does this happen to me? Why does everyone have to hide something from me? Why didn't Orihime tell me that she was pregnant? Why of all people had she had to keep something from him? _Ichigo could not bare it.

He falls on the ground and all he sees is black.

**A/N: Hey guys, this was chapter 8. I hope that you liked it. I wrote the most of this chapter when I was in school, I did not wanted to update this chapter tomorrow so I told myself that I had to finish it today. Even tough I still have my exams, but I can't let you down guys. Oh and once again, thanks for all the reviews. If you have an idea for the next chapter just tell me! **


	9. Flashbacks

**Hello my readers. So last chapter was fun! I liked writing it. Well this chapter a lot of explaining will be done. There will also be a few flashbacks so you can understand everything.**

* * *

><p>After the incident in the park everyone went home. Isshin brought Orihime home and left her crying. He did not wanted to but the had to look for his son. His heart was aching. Renji brought Rukia home and comforted her. Ishida went back to the hospital blaming himself for everything. He was also was mad that Orihime was pregnant of Ichigo. He locked himself up in his office.<p>

Orihime is at home trying to calm herself down. She walks to the shire of her bother and she kneels in front of it. She begins to talk.

"Hello Sora, I am in such a big mess. And this time it is my own fault. I lost everything. I lost all friends and Ichigo! I can't take it anymore. I regret it that I ever came back to Karakura town. I made my friends life to a hell. Sora, I wish you were here. I can't do it on my own. I'm sure that Ichigo hates me right now! Rukia told everyone that I'm pregnant because she is mad at me. She heard it from Tatsuki. Now I'm mad at Tatsuki. What am I supposed to do? Sora, somebody help me!" She lies on the ground crying.

Suddenly she hears her doorbell. She walks slowly to her door and she opens it. In the door is Tatsuki standing. She is holding 2 bags in her hands and has a smile on her face.

"Hey Orihime, how are you? I thought that would be fun if we could watch a movie tonight, can I come in?" Tatsuki says.

Orihime looks at the girl with anger. But she could not be harsh to her. So she let her in. Tatsuki sit down on the couch, making herself comfortable.

"So Orihime, I didn't spoke you for quite some time now. Did something happen?" Tatsuki asks curious.

Orihime looks at Tatsuki and says: "Oh I don't know Tatsuki. Why don't you tell me?" Orihime's eyes were filled with anger.

"Uh me? What do you mean Orihime? I don't know what happen too you? Why should I know?" Tatsuki said trying to be innocent.

"You should know because you told Kuchiki-San all my secret's! How could you Tatsuki?" she walks towards Tatsuki. "How could you tell her that I slept with Ichigo? How could you tell her that I am pregnant? I thought we were best friends!"

"Best friends? Sorry Orihime, but I think you don't know what Best friends mean!" Tatsuki is standing now with her hands on her hips. "When we finished high school and you went to Tokyo, you forgot all of us. The first weeks you called me everyday, but then suddenly you never called. You were always to busy with other people. And when you called, you only talked about how cool it was there and you only asked how Ichigo was doing!"

Orihime feel guilty. _She is right, I did not call that often, but I did not want to be a burden to her._ She looks sad and says: "I'm sorry Tatsuki, but why did you tell it to Rukia?"

Tatsuki sighs. "Orihime listen, when you left and never called, I felt lonely. I had nobody to talk with or to do fun stuff with. When Rukia and Ichigo started dating, I became friends with her. She was very nice to me and she still is. We talked and did fun stuff together. We started to understand each other and I stood behind her relationship with Ichigo. We helped each other with the problems we had, we were there for each other. I could count on here. She was always there for me and you weren't. I'm sorry to tell you this but she is just a better friend to me. Even when you came back you would only talk about Ichigo. You only spend time with Ichigo; it looks like your world revolves around him! So I just had to tell Rukia what happened. This was the only way to get my friend back and to make Rukia happy." Tatsuki bows her head.

Orihime was shocked. _Am I that terrible? I am not a good friend! I am so horrible. _Tears are falling on her cheeks. She starts crying. "But when did you told Rukia?"

Tatsuki looks at Orihime and says: Okay I will tell you….

**Flashback…**

It was the day after Orihime told Tatsuki that she was pregnant. Tatsuki hated to know that her best friend is pregnant of her best friend. _I need to tell someone about this. Asano-San? No. Not a good idea. Sado-Kun? Nope, he could tell Ichigo. Rukia? Yeah, I can talk to her without any problems._

She picks up the phone and starts calling Rukia.

"_**Hey Rukia, it's me Tatsuki!"**_

"_Hello Tatsuki, how are you girl?_

"_**Oh, I'm just doing fine. And how about your family?**_

"_Well, they are doing just fine. So did you call for anything special Tatsuki?" _

"_**Oh uh well, I just heard something shocking and I wanted to tell you."**_

"_Really huh! Tell me, tell me, tell me. You know how I love gossip." _

"_**Yeah, but isn't gossip. This is true and I know that you might not like it."**_

"_Is it about me? Well?_

"_**No, it isn't**_

"_Well than I want to hear it!"_

"_**Sure, Orihime came yesterday and she told me that she is pregnant!"**_

"_WHAAAT! Orihime pregnant! You are kidding me? Was she drunk when she slept with someone? Does she know who the father is? This is so not like her! Tokyo must have changed her a lot! _

"_**No I'm not kidding! And hell yeah, Tokyo must have had a bad influence on her!"**_

"_So is she going to raise the kid alone?"_

"_**Yep, that's the plan. But still I have to tell you the other part."**_

"_Really? So there is more? Tell me, tell me Tatsuki!"_

"_**Okay well, right know she is 2 weeks pregnant. She told me that 2 weeks ago she slept with Ichigo, and she said that Ichigo is the father."**_

It was silent on the other side of the phone.

"_I'm sorry Tatsuki, but did you just say that she slept with my husband? And that he is father of that baby?_

"_**Yeah, I'm sorry Rukia, that's why I told you that you're not going to like this."**_

"_Yes you're right. I don't like this. I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? SLEEPING WITH MY MAN! UGH I CAN'T STAND HER!"_

"_**Calm down Rukia, I told you this because you're my friend. I trust you that you won't hurt her."**_

"_Okay I promise. Thanks for telling Tatsuki. You are an amazing friend._

"_**Hah, you too, love you bye!"**_

**End of Flashback…**

"And this was when I told her." Tatsuki says with a soft voice. Orihime was mad and hurt. How could my best friend tell Rukia all those things like it was nothing!

"I'm sorry Tatsuki, but I want you to leave my house and don't come back." Orihime said with a cold voice.

"Are you sure Hime? I know what I did was wrong but..."

"YES! I am sure so Tatsuki LEAVE MY HOUSE NOW!" Orihime yells. She did not want to yell but her hormones take over

"Fine! But Orihime remember, when I leave I'm not coming back! You can go to your sweet Ichigo, to cry and tell your problems!" And with that she leaves the house.

Orihime was crying and crying. _Why does everything in my life have to be so stupid? I think I need to leave Karakura town. Maybe go back to my other friends in Tokyo. I don't know what to do!_ She walks to the phone and she dials a number.

* * *

><p>On the other side of Karakura town there was a house that was very quiet. MR Kurosaki Isshin was thinking back of what happened this afternoon.<p>

**Flashback…**

He was walking down the street. It was his usual break time. He went to the baker shop and bought some nice brownies and cookies. _Hmmm, where is the best place to eat? Not the hospital cause all those nurses are so annoying. The park? Yeah! That sounds great!_ Isshin went to the park. But then he heard someone screaming. It was a young man that had orange hair and looked a lot like his son. _Ichigo? I can't believe it! It looks like he finally broke down with anger. Then he saw that Ichigo wanted to do something to Rukia and Ishida. I need to stop him_! Isshin run to Ichigo and stopped him. Later on he saw Orihime walking to them. When Rukia screamed at her he felt sorry for the girl. He wanted to say something about it but he could end do it. Then Ichigo ran away. Isshin wanted to stop him but Orihime was holding him tight. He thought: _my son is really an idiot! But that is what I like about him._

**End of flashback…**

* * *

><p><em>I feel so dizzy and my whole body hurts. Why can't I open my eyes? Open! Open! Open! <em>Ichigo opens his eyes. _Where am I? I recognize this place. Am I home? It looks a lot like room._

"So your awake my son." Isshin is standing in Ichigo's door.

"Hey dad, what happened to me and why does my whole body hurts?" He wanted to stand up but his body did not allow him to.

"Whoa Ichigo, take it easy son. You were in an accident but you were not that serious injured. I found you on the ground at the parking lot. "

"Really dad? What was I doing in a parking lot?" Ichigo wants to smile but then they hear a low voice.

"Hello Mr. Kurosaki and Ichigo. I came to check on you." Chad enters the room.

"Hey Chad, my man. Long time no see, where have you been?" Ichigo looks at his tall big friend.

"I was kinda busy with my studies. But how have you been? I see that you had a hard time." Chad smiles at his friend.

"Well you can say that. I resumed you heard everything?" Ichigo asks.

"Yeah, I heard everything from your dad and also a part from Renji. I am really sorry that I wasn't there for you Ichigo, but I'm here now."

"Thanks Chad, that's good to hear. But to be honest, what do you think of the situation?" Ichigo sat up with the help of his father.

"You want my opinion? It is hard to choose who has been right or good? I think that both you and Kuchiki have been wrong. It was both wrong that you cheated. But she also lied to you so I understand. But the thing of Orihime I fully understand. It is not that I am on her side, but she was just scared that you would reject the baby and she did not wanted to be hurt of be disappointed." Chad says in a serious tone.

"I disappointed? But at least she could tell my dad or something!" Ichigo says with anger in his voice.

"She did." Isshin interrupted. "When she had her first check-up I met her in the hallway. First she wanted to hide it but then I told her not to tell you."

"YOU DID WHAT! Why did you promise that old man? I have the right to know!" Ichigo frowns.

"Ichigo, when I promise something I keep it. Even if the child is yours she told it me in trust." Chad nods.

"So Ichigo, I don't know if I should ask this, but do you have feelings for Orihime and how are you handling the fact that she is caring your baby?" Chad and Isshin look at Ichigo.

"I don't know. I don't know what I feel or what I have to do. When I made love with Orihime I had feelings for her. I may still have them but still, I am upset that she did not tell me that she is pregnant. I need time to think about all this." Ichigo says.

"I understand my son. Maybe you need to leave town for a while. Go to my family in Tokyo or something. Go and travel a little bit. After that you can explain everything to Orihime and the rest."

"You're right dad. I may consider that. I think that I am going to stay away as long until I am ready to face Orihime. Thanks dad and Chad. You are good people."

* * *

><p><strong>At Orihime's house…<strong>

_Hello little baby, we are going to make a trip. We are going to leave Karakura town. Just for a while until I can face Ichigo again. I did not wanted to hurt him, but I did. I need to think so 2 hours ago I called miss Cho and I asked if I could stay a while with them in Tokyo. She said yes so we are going. Don't worry; the Watanabe's are very kind people. Miss Cho has a daughter called Akaya and a son called Bruce. They are very nice and I know that you will like them very much. I you will also meet my other friends when we are there. I will make sure that this will be the best trip ever! _

Orihime packs her things and she is ready to leave…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: who ho guys! Sorry for the late update but I was at my friends house the whole weekend so I could not update. But from here I will update fast. I have a little break from school so now I can write all day long :P. I hope you liked this chapter and soon I will be back with more.**

**Please leave a review with your opinion of this chapter!**


	10. A Walk in the Park

**Hey guys, I may want to do a squeal on this story. Do you think it is necessary? Please tell me if you like the idea. So not, then I will just finish the story different. But for now enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Her smiling face, it is so beautiful. But wait, it is a sad smile. And is she crying? Why is she crying? The girl is walking away. Wait! Don't walk away, I am sorry! Don't leave me. I need you! I love you…<em>

Ichigo sit up and is all sweaty. _That was such a weird dream. _He looks at his clock and he sees that it is 4:15am. _Damn, it's still early. I can't go back to sleep. I better take a shower and go for a walk._ He stands up and walks towards the shower. When he stands in the shower, the cold water is falling on his muscular body and on his bright orange hair. _This feels so good. This is just what I need, A long cold shower. _After 15 minutes, Ichigo came out of the shower. Then he dress himself and goes downstairs. It is very quiet in his house. His father must be asleep. He goes outside and walks towards the park.

* * *

><p>"Oeeh, what a nice day it is!" Orihime is walking on the streets. I was still early but she could not sleep. Today was the day she is going to leave Karakura for a while. She is very pumped up for her trip to Tokyo. <em>I wonder how everyone will react when I tell him or her that I am pregnant? I am so happy! No more sadness and pain. Only laughter and joy! <em>She keeps walking with a smile on her face.

Ichigo continues to walk to the park. _If I had a dog or someone else with me it would be more fun. But this is okay. There is no need to call Chad or somebody else. I know that if I call Keigo that he is probably sleeping with some girl. Since high school, Keigo became popular with the girls. It really surprised me, it still does. Who wants a moron like that? Humph, he is still my friend though. If I would call Chad, his girlfriend will not like it. Since 2 months ago, Chad began to date some French girl. I didn't meet her so I don't know if she is nice. But since she is Chad's girlfriend, I think I will like her. Hmm, I wonder how Renji and Rukia are doing. They must be happy together or something. I know that Rukia want's me back and I'm still mad at her. I wonder why Renji never told me that he had an affair with Rukia. I am a little pissed at him but I can forgive him, but Rukia has to stay away from me. I will be easy though, because I don't miss her and I don't even miss the little guy. _The cold breeze was nice.

Ichigo sighs. _It's strange but I wonder what Orihime is doing. She never calls, text or talk to me. It's not that I expect that after that day, but still I worry about her. I miss those times when she used to smile at me and at all of our friends. She was the one who made me happy. She cheered for me; she was always by my side. I still remember the time when we were standing in the rain and she had an umbrella. I hated the rain so much and she offered me her umbrella. We walked home together and we had a lot of fun. I never saw Orihime that happy and self-confident. I really liked that side of her, I still do. When she left for Tokyo, I felt so empty. Life was boring with her not around. At that time is still had Rukia though, but she did not made me smile like Orihime did. When Orihime came back, I felt like the sun was coming back. The kiss we shared that first night that she was back was not just a kiss. It was a kiss full of love. I did not realize it then but I loved her. I still love her. I miss her babbling about crazy robots and stuff. I miss her cute smiles and all those blushes on her face. Her beautiful grey eyes and her warm and soft body. But then she kept something from me. The most important thing, she kept from me. That she is caring my baby…_

* * *

><p>Orihime is walking in the park, humming a song. She is thinking of the wonderful time she had in Karakura. All those happy times she had with her friends. And now she had no friends. <em>It makes my heart ache that nobody will miss me, but it is for the best. <em>But then she sees a tall man with bleached orange hair. _Kurosaki-Kun? What is he doing here? It is like 5am! Doesn't he need any sleep? Maybe he went for a walk, just like me. I wish that I could walk right beside him, holding his hand. That he would say that he loves me, and he and I will always be together, that we could life like a family with our little baby. I'm just a hopeless dreamer._ She smiles at the man. It is a sad smile and she walks away.

Ichigo looks back and he sees that she smiles at him sadly and she walks away. _Wait! This is familiar, just like my dream. What is Orihime doing here? I can't talk to her yet. I need to think. I'm sorry, but my time will come._

* * *

><p>Isshin walks to the phone and dials a number.<p>

"**Hello, this is Kurosaki Isshin. I would like 1 ticket to Tokyo."**

"Sure, is it for you?"

"**No, it's for my son, Kurosaki Ichigo."**

"Okay I see, I have a ticket for you. The plain will leave about 2 days, because for today and tomorrow I don't have any seats left. Is this okay with you sir?"

"**Yes of course, thank you very much!"**

It is 1pm and Orihime is good to go! _Omg, I can't believe it. I am going to Tokyo again! I am almost on the plain, so nobody can stop me. I see you later Karakura town! Now I am going to a place were a lot of people will love my baby and me. Goodbye Karakura town!_

_Goodbye Kurosaki-Kun…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So once again, I think I will make a sequel but first I want all of your opinion. I hope you liked this chapter and leave a review please! **


	11. Leaving For a While

**So guys, this is the last chapter of Discovering 2 things. But read the sequel called: encountering love for her. Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo walks to his room, greeting his dad. "Hey dad, I'm back from work! I'm going to my room." Ichigo walks beside his dad but he stops him.<p>

"Hey Ichigo, nice to see you again my son. We need to talk." Isshin pulls Ichigo into the living room and pushes him into a chair. "Have a seat. This is important so listen careful.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah dad. Tell me already!" Ichigo had a scowl on his face. His father was giving him a glass of water.

"So I've been thinking and I came to a conclusion that it might be good that you take a break." Isshin smiles at his son like a little kid.

"What do you mean with, I think you need to take a break, a break from what? My life has been peaceful since a week, and I like it." Ichigo grabs his glass and drink some water.

"Oh, come on Ichigo! Just go on a little vacation. It could do no harm to take a little break. You can think about what you want to do with your life. Besides, I already have a ticket for you. It is a ticket to Tokyo. I arranged a apartment there for you, so you can live on you're own and think and have some fun." Isshin gives Ichigo the ticket. "You have 1 day to think this trough and pack your stuff. The plain is leaving tomorrow."

"WHAT! TOMORROW! Why did you tell me now and not a bit earlier? Shh, crazy old man. I made up my mind. I will go, but only because you rented an apartment for me. Thanks dad! You're the best." And with that Ichigo went upstairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the airport is a man with a black suit and raven colored hair. He is together with a big man who carries a little girl with pink hair on his back. They were together with 2 bodyguards. <strong>_

"Mister Kuchiki, would you like to visit the hotel before you are going to your sister?" The driver asks.

"No thank you. I have to visit Rukia first. I want to see how she and her family are doing. I hope that Rukia has not been changed in some kind of slutty person." Byakuya says.

"Oh come on Byakuya, you have Abarai there, I know that he will keep Rukia in order. He is a good guy." Kenpachi says.

"Kenpachi-San, can I have some candy?" Yachiru asks with a cute voice.

"Of course Yachiru, here take some." Kenpachi gives her a hand full of candy.

"Thank you Kenpachi!" She sits down and eat is slowly.

"I will call Abarai that I am coming his way." And Byakuya calls Renji.

"Hey Rukia, your brother called. He is on his way!" Renji yells trough the house.

* * *

><p>"Wait, WHAT! Nii-Sama is coming here! This is a problem. What will he do when he hears what happened between Ichigo and me? What will happen when he hears that you're the father of Tomoyo? He will kill me! I am a disgrace for the noble family. Renji what am I supposed to do? I can't call Ichigo, he will yell at me. Renji please help!" Rukia's eyes are cold<p>

"Calm down Rukia. Nothing will happen because we are not going to tell what happened. We will tell that Ichigo is just on a business trip and that I am helping you out with Tomoyo. There is nothing wrong with that right?"

"Yeah you're right, I just need to calm down." She smiles at Renji.

* * *

><p>Ichigo is walking to baker to get some bred. He looks at the bread. <em>Wow, it looks so delicious. I will miss this a lot. I will miss Karakura town. I've never been on my own to Tokyo. It's not that I am scared or something but it is different. Just being on my own and meeting new people. Hmm, maybe it's just what I need.<em> He pays for his bread and he leaves the store but then a woman is walking to Ichigo.

"Hello, you're Kurosaki Ichigo right?" The woman had short blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Ichigo smiles at the woman.

"This is for you, I can't tell from who it is but I know that the person want you to have this." She gives him an envelope and she walks away.

"Wait! Miss, come back! I have some questions." Ichigo yells, but the woman does not turn around.

_Hmm this is strange. Suddenly before I am leaving I am getting this envelope. _He opens the envelope and he sees pictures in it. _Pictures? Why pictures. _But then he picks the pictures and sees the pictures. It is pictures of Orihime. _Huh? Why am I getting pictures of Orihime? _He looks at the pictures and smiles. _She is so pretty on those pictures. I wonder why somebody wants me to have these. Why is it so important? It is not that I mind to have these pictures. I like them. Oh Ichigo you have no time to think. You need to keep going, you have a flight to catch. _

While Ichigo is walking away he is not aware that someone from a black limo is watching him.

_So there he is. Kurosaki Ichigo. I hope that he better have treating her right, cause if I find something that does not please me he will pay.._

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was the end of discovering 2 things. Make sure you read encountering love for her. I will upload the first chapter tonight so you don't have to wait long for the first chapter. **

**byeee**


End file.
